narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengai Okasu
otherwise known as , is a kuniochi of the Land of Focus. The daughter of the Demon Lord and the The Focus Daimyō, she is the heir to immense power and prestige. Having dabbled in the way of the wind and the way of the dog, she has cast a large shadow, one that threatened to engulf her brother and her fellow genin class. Having been accompanied by dogs and wild dogs since she could remember, Tengai has become a staunch protector of them, using her power and yet untapped potential to protect them. She has since become partners with them, for she truly is her father's child. However, after discovering who her father was, Tengai suffered an identity crisis and disconnect. It reawakened a fear from her past, of being caught in the legacy of another instead of being seen as their own person. It scared her deeply, and her emotions were instead replaced by a detached emptiness. Tengai then revealed that this emotionless state was nothing new, but had been misdiagnosed by others as calm, when all she felt was antipathy. Upon meeting the Wind Daimyō's son during his murder of one Yaki's corrupted officials, she jumped upon the opportunity to join the organization he worked for, seeing it as a chance to carve out her own legacy, rather than live by someone else's. Thus her days as Focus nobility and the daughter of the Yakikage ended, and she became Tengai Okasu or simply Tengai once more. Since abandoning the villages that she called home, Tengai has become joined both a new village and a new organization. Despite being an outsider, the high status of the Zenjou presented her with the opportunity to be accepted into their society. The strength of her abilities as well as her uniquely suited personality allowed her to thrive within both, attaining both a Tokubetsu Jōnin status in Suna and the position of a high class operative in Nanabake. Thus she has become one of the village's most valuable assets in times of need, and it is said that she is on the village's short list to become a full-fledged jōnin in the coming years. Put simply, Tengai has began to found a place where she belongs, at home among the shifting sands while earning a new moniker as Tengai of the Wicked Wind (天外の腹黒い風, Tengai no Haraguroi Kaze) . Background Personality A strong-willed individual. Once she has her mind set on something, she will go for it until is done, leaving no stone unturned. It is something that has earned her both the respect and chagrin of others, particularly her brother. As she strove to be the best kuniochi she could, she left others who lacked the ambition in her dust, uncovering the sacred prodigy label that had marked other legends of the past. It was for this that her genin class and her brother were largely overlooked, as her shadow from a young age grew to cover them. However, it was revealed this unending drive was the result of a deeply harbored fear that she possessed from childhood; that of being overshadowed. It was meant in metaphorical sense, yet for Tengai it was very real in description. The daughter of a strong daimyō and exceptional kunoichi, as well as unknown father who very well held his own proved to be the root of her mental troubles. Thus she became set upon doing her best to attain a level of attention and admiration that was derived from her own self-worth, not the legacy that her parents had created. That led inevitable clashing between her brother and herself as Tengai's actions led to the one thing that she didn't want to happen to her; overshadowing. Despite this, she retained a calm disposition that only furthered praise, as she became the calm within the storm whenever there was trouble within the village. Only her brother however diagnosed the real name of this sea of calm that she had become; antipathy. Perhaps antipathy is too strong of a word, but indifference was one that definitely came to mind whenever he saw others interacting with his sister. It was the reason that fateful night happened, as he hoped to enter her antipathy by ending her, contracting assassins to do the bidding. They failed, as she disposed of all of them, though her mental state snapped, and Tengai went into a breakdown. The calm was gone as she trashed the room, sparing nothing as her brother looked on, Jishin realizing that he had pushed his sister too far. However, the action was necessary in it's execution as it brought both a change in her demeanor and mending of relations with her twin brother. Tengai began to care greatly for his well-being, and pushed him to better himself, all of this eventually culminating in his promotion to jōnin. While Ten maintained this emotionless disposition within battle and in the ANBU, she began to work hard to on cultivating a friendlier bearing when within the village. At first it seemed forced to those who interacted with her, but as time passed, it became more natural, earning her the respect of her comrades as she worked with them on improving their skills and awareness in a variety of situations. In this regard many came to see her as a likely successor to her mother's station as her calm combined with her newfound conduct proved to be driving factors for a successful daimyō. However, this was all quickly undone by the discovery of her father, the First Yakikage Dan Inuzuka. While her brother didn't deal with this discovery in hospitable manner either, the very existence of her father as a visible figure in the shinobi world probed an identity crisis in her mind. Tengai's fear that had been put to rest in her teenage years returned anew, and in a much rawer fashion. As such, she quickly succumbed to her old ways of interaction with the world; notable indifference. This time however, it reached the point of veritable antipathy and a complete disregard for the world around her. The only thing that remained in her mind was the need to leave, before the legacy of two parents swallowed her whole. Her father's village became claustrophobic to her, and her disdain for it's large population of former criminals. Tengai held no love for Yaki, and continues to despise it to this day. This is thought to be the reason why she didn't prevent Zenjou from killing the councilmen when she could have easily done so. Put simply, she had lost all care for anything in that world besides her brother, as the fear of being nothing more than a comparison to her parents crushed her. The opportunity afforded by Zen's appearance however proved to be the difference between this becoming a permanent portion of her personality and something that would pass. In a way his morality taught her once more to embrace the creation of one's legacy through the actions they took, rather than those they were related to. It was for this reason that she can understand the plight of the surviving Uchiha clan members, as they look to become independent of their ancestors actions and in turn uncover their own virtues. Through Zenjou's guiding hand, Tengai discovered her own moral compass, recognizing what her goals were, which was to prevent the same fate that befell her from falling onto others. Put simply, she sought to reach a level where she could unequivocally judge people on their own merits and character as opposed to those that they were related to, for good reasons and bad. Doing so helped Tengai gain perspective on the psychological damage that she caused Jishin in her drive to become her own legacy, which in turn led to his criminal activity in his early adolescence. While she has never met him, some people compare the direction of her former conduct to that of Neji Hyūga, of fate being inescapable, though in her case she intertwines fate with legacies and destinies. In time, her friendly attitude returned, at least outside of missions as she grew accustomed to Sunagakure, the place that she now calls home. Tengai has become close with Zenjou, referring to him with the honorific of kun or sensei, as he was one of the people who taught her the ropes of Nanabake's operations. She also addresses the Kazekage and the presiding Shichisama with honorifics as respect for their station as well as the person who currently possesses it. Beyond that however, she goes by a first name basis, whether it is with other operatives or typical Suna-nin. While this can annoy some of the more experienced members she continues to ignore their protests, causing several to resign to her way of nomenclature, much to her delight. It was hinted in the second chapter of the chronicles that Tengai has began to develop feelings for Zenjou, being strongly drawn to his best qualities while finding a kindred spirit within the fiber of his being. This is later confirmed in the third chapter as Tengai confesses her love to Zenjou, with them being reciprocated. Since then the nature of their relationship remains murky, though it can and has been assumed by some of Suna's citizens that they are in fact lovers. However, neither of the two have confirmed whether or not this is true, though Zenjou's subconscious actions suggest otherwise. At a later date, the two marry, officially becoming husband and wife, with Tengai becoming the stepmother of Zenjou's lovely daughter.... Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Inuzuka Clan Techniques Nature Transformation in full effect.]] Tengai is proficient with the use of the Wind Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, and Yang Release. However, she is known particularly for her prowess with the former elements, both of which she inherited from her parents.... Summoning Bukijutsu Taijutsu Trivia *Her primary image sources are Teslad from Freezing and Byakuren Hijiri from Touhou. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality